Demon Runes
The Demon Runes are a group of seven powerful Demons who have been imprisoned within weapons. Together, these weapons form a magical barrier that prevents their leader, the Demon Queen Xaldra, from entering the Human world. These demons require a host to bond with, creating a symbiosis between the two. They then slowly corrupt their host, until the corruption is complete, and they consume their hosts body. At this point, the demon is freed, and their respective rune broken. Demon Runes Wrath Imprisoned within a small dagger, Wrath is the eldest, and most powerful of the Demon Runes. Feared throughout the entire Demon world, he has been dormant for countless years for no suitable host has ever been able to be found for him, as his rage had destroyed them all. Wrath is so powerful that his mere presence can cause uncontrollable anger in people around him. Demise (Khryoth) Originally thought to be one of the legendary Master Blades, Demise grants his host considerable physical prowess. However, the longer one remained in combat with it, they began to lose themselves to the battlelust, to the point where they would ignore even fatal wounds. Demise has a long bloodied history, of his wielders always killing one another by cutting them in at the waist. Lyle Odrahn was the first host of Demise to be able to successfully commune with him. Real name Khryoth, he has since denounced his kin and is a close ally of Lyle, and in turn, an ally against the forces of Xaldra. Devourer Originally thought to be a dark and cursed weapon of ancient times, Devourer takes the form of a bow, who's arrows would leech some of the life essence of its user, and then feast on the ones of its targets. Having spent millennia alone and hungry, the demon within has become completely insane, to the point where his kin think he has turned into a mindless, raving animal. Sin Taking the form of a odachi, Sin serves as the driving force behind recent events. Granting his host great speed and power, they are also capable of impressive regeneration, able to heal through even severed limbs and severe bodily harm. Sin seduced the girl sworn to keep him imprisoned with power, and has since taken almost complete control of her mind and desires. He and her together are working towards freeing the others, and unleashing Xaldra upon the human world. Rampage Taking the form of an enormous warhammer, Rampage granted his host the power to transform themselves into a temporary demon like form with massive physical power. In this form, he would gain full control of them, and cause wanton destruction and mayhem everywhere he went. Rampage was the first to fully consume his host and break free, destroying the rune on him. Hate Taking the form of an axe, Hate was strangely in the possession of none other than the Demon King Trauma. It is not known what powers she gives her host, but those holding the axe soon become overwhelmed with rageful hatred towards the things they despise most. Hate was forcefully bonded with Ilona by Trauma for unknown reasons, the archdemon simply saying their goals were momentarily aligned. Savage Savage has been awake and active the longest of all the runes. He has been the signature weapon of the Vellatova Family for generations, and is currently hosted by the globally feared pirate Eduardo De Tres. Category:Demon Category:Weapon Category:Magic Category:Signature Weapon Category:People